Hermione's choice
by xXTheNightWatchManXx
Summary: The challenge for this story was to have a romance start between complete enemies stariting with a tickle fight. So Harry and Hermione are dating, but when Malfoy gets involved things get complicated.
1. The Fun Night

**(I don't own anything. Please give it a chance I really don't know what I'm doing.) **

Things had gone downhill for Harry with his relationship with Hermione. They were still together but there was something different about her. She seemed distant, more so than usual. She was up to something and he was going to find out what it was.

**A couple of days earlier**

Hermione Granger was walking across the courtyard, her books pressed tightly to her chest as she looked down avoiding eye contact. Suddenly she walked into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Draco Malfoy turned around and saw her picking up her books, "Granger."

She glared up at him, "Malfoy."

He laughed menacingly, "You should watch where you walk mudblood. Next time you bump into me I won't hesitate to pull out my wand."

She continued to glared, "Don't toy with me Malfoy, you and I both know that I could out duel you any day."

He smirked, "You seem so sure of that, I like to see you try to beat all of us." He motioned to the bunch of Slytherin students around him.

She mimicked his smirk, "Too afraid to take me on yourself?"

He whipped out his wand and she whipped out hers. A voice behind her made her turn around, "Hermione!" She saw Harry and Ron running up to her, "We've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing here Malfoy?"

He glared at Hermione, "Teaching this mudblood a lesson." Ron and Harry pulled out their wands; all together they knew they were better than Malfoy and his friends. Malfoy backed out, "Stupid mudblood you're not worth a curse." He and his friends walked away.

"Don't listen to him Hermione." Harry wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know, I just don't understand why he is the way he is. It keeps me up at night trying to figure out what we ever did to him to make him hate everything about us."

Harry kissed the top of her head, "Don't bother with it, trying to get inside Draco's head is like asking for insanity."

She laughed at that, "I suppose you're right. Come on, let's go to the common room."

Later on that night Hermione was woken up by the sound of something outside. She got up and looked out her window. Malfoy was outside casting random spells. She grabbed her coat and snuck outside. She quietly walked up behind him, tapping his shoulder. He jumped and turned around pointing his wand at her. She put her hands up in surrender.

"What are you doing out here?" he brought his wand down.

She shrugged ,"I saw you out here, thought you could use some company."

"Why?"

She shrugged again, "I don't think anyone, even an idiot like you, deserves to be alone."

He smiled slightly, "I thought you hated me."

She smirked, "I don't hate you, just everything else about you."

He chuckled and shook his head. He looked at her, "Do you want to sit down?"

She smiled, "Sure." They walked to one of the stone benches and sat beside each other. Hermione looked at him suddenly, "Why are you so cruel to everyone, it's not they they've done anything to you."

He sighed, "I'm a Slytherin, it's expected."

She shook her head, "You don't have to do what people expect you to."

He shrugged, "I know, but I sort of like being the tough guy."

She laughed, "Trust me you don't come off as a tough guy, you come off as a jerk."

He gawked, "You take that back."

She smirked, "Make me." He grabbed her sides and she shrieked.

He tickled her sides until she almost fell off the bench, "Come on Granger, take it back."

"Okay, okay I take it back, just stop!" She was finding it hard to breathe and didn't want to fall. He stopped and laughed as she caught her breath. She turned to him, "Where's this side of you during the day?"

He shrugged, "Hidden, I would never let people see me like this. And if you tell anyone you'll get it ten times worse."

She laughed, "Is that just if it's deliberate?"

He shook his head and laughed, "If anyone finds out, I don't care how. And you know what?"

"What?"

"You're not so bad." She blushed and looked down. "And I'm sorry about the mudblood comment earlier, I was out of line."

She gasped in mock horror, "Draco Malfoy apologizing to a mudblood like me? I think he's going soft."

He poked her side and she jumped. "Don't push your luck Granger."

She laughed, "You know, this is probably the first time I've ever seen you smile."

He blushed, actually blushed, and looked down. "Well, it seems easier to talk to you." he pulled her closer. "It's nice knowing someone doesn't completely hate me, someone who knows the real me."

She smiled, "Well, it's nice to know that someone thinks I'm worth talking to."

He shrugged, "You're not that bad once you stop talking about school."

She shrugged as well, "Well, if you wanted to talk about it I think you could use the extra knowledge." He gawked and she got up and ran.

Draco chased Hermione around until he finally caught her and tackled her into the grass. He grabbed her around her ankles and pulled off her shoes, "You asked for it Hermione." He attacked her feet and she erupted with giggles.

"No! Let me go I take it back!"

He just laughed and shook his head, "It's too late for that now." he went up behind her knees and her laughter rose in pitch. He worked his way up to her hips, up her sides and around her ribs, and under her arms.

He finally stopped and she gasped for air, "Don't ever do that again."

He laughed, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy just a little bit."

She looked up at him, straddling her waist, and raised her hand up. She put her index finger close to her thumb but not touching it to say 'just a little.' Draco laughed, until he heard a voice behind him. "Malfoy get off of her!" He turned and saw Harry running towards them.

He turned back to Hermione, "Back to hating I see." She nodded and tried pushing his chest.

He was thrown off of her and Harry held a hand out to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and let him hold her, "Just shaken up, that's all. He didn't hurt me." she sneered at Draco, "Like he ever could." She turned harry and walked away. She looked back briefly to see that he was smiling back at her. He winked at her and waved, she nodded in response and walked away with harry.


	2. The Day Off

**(I don't own anything)**

Hermione was sitting in the great hall with Harry and Ron eating breakfast the next morning.

"What did Malfoy do to you?" Harry asked, she had refused to tell him anything the night before.

She focused on her food, "Nothing really, I went for a walk and found him we talked, the whole back and forth like usual and I said something that set him off he tackled me and then you came." They looked at her suspiciously but let it go for now. Suddenly Hermione's owl flew in and dropped a small letter in her lap. She opened it:

_Dear Granger,_

_Last night was fun, until Potter interrupted us. If you want to, come by the forest, I'll find you. _

_Draco_

Hermione grinned and reread the letter over and over again until Harry's voice brought her back. "Hello? Hermione are you in there?"

She looked up, "What? Oh, I have to go." She gave Harry a quick kiss, "Bye." Then she ran off.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, probably a letter from family or something."

Hermione was walking along the path in the woods when she felt someone poke her sides. She jumped a foot off the ground and turned around. She turned and saw him, "Malfoy." She said with a glare.

He glared back, "Granger." They waited another moment before a smile crept onto both their faces. They walked down the path for a while not speaking, enjoying the silence.

"So," Hermione said, "How did you sleep last night?"

He shrugged, "Okay I guess. How did you sleep?"

She shrugged and then laughed, "Well, to be perfectly honest I didn't." They came by a large rock and sat down. "Isn't it dangerous to be together in daylight?"

He smiled at her, "Well here yes but there's something in particular I wanted to show you." he took her hand and led her farther into the forest.

She looked uncertain, "Are you sure you know where you're going?" He nodded and kept walking. They finally stopped and he pulled out his wand. "What are you doing?" he waved it in front of a knot of branches and leaves and they cleared away to reveal a cave. He motioned for her to walk.

When she didn't he rolled his eyes, "So now you don't trust me? Or are you scared of being in a secret cave with the meanest student at school?" She laughed and walked inside. It had a rug on the floor and a small sofa. There were bookshelves filled with books and other random objects, his broom from second year was sitting in the corner.

"Wow Draco, you actually read? That comes as a shock." She laughed as he put his arms around her and pinched her sides.

"You know," he said, "For someone who knows so much, you are very bad at staying out of trouble. Or do you do it purposely?" She shrugged and pulled away.

"You know what I realized last night?" she asked.

"What?"

She smiled, "You called me Hermione for the first time in forever."

He rolled his eyes, "Well don't make anything of it."

She backed up and sat on the sofa, "I don't know; you seem to be warming up to me. Maybe you are going soft."

He pointed at her, "Again, there it is again, looking for trouble."

She laughed, "Maybe I am maybe I'm not, what are you going to do about it?"

He sat down, "You really want an answer?" She nodded. He put his arms around her waist, "Maybe I'll just have to torture you again, and this time without any interruptions." His hands had found their way under her uniform shirt and were resting on her stomach. They were very cold and she squirmed to get away. "What's wrong Granger, worried?"

"I have boundaries."

He chuckled, "Not here, as soon as you step through that entrance your boundaries are gone. This has always been a place that I could sit and be myself, let everything come out without limitations, and it's staying that way."

"Then I guess I should walk back out." She started to get up only to be pulled back by Malfoy who still had his hands on her stomach.

He chuckled again, "You think I'm letting you leave so soon?" He started to wiggle his fingers and Hermione giggled. "Do you still want to go looking for trouble?" she shook her head and he bent his head down to her ear, "Too bad." He sped up his fingers and she burst into uncontrollable giggles.

"Draco stop," She said between giggles, "Stop, please stop." He only went faster and soon Hermione found it hard to breathe. She fought back but that only caught her at a disadvantage, rolling onto the floor giving Malfoy full access to her upper body. He kept going until she was wheezing for air. She glared at him, "I'm going to have to rethink this 'I don't really hate you thing.'"

Draco laughed and got up, "You don't hate me." he held his hand out for her.

She took his hand, "And how do you know?"

He smirked, "If you did you would have cursed me by now."

She laughed and sat back on the sofa. "Today is a day off right?"

He laughed, "Yes, so we can spend all day here if we want."

She raised an eyebrow, "What about meals?"

"Okay so I didn't think it out fully."

She laughed sarcastically, "Clearly."

He put his arm around her waist, "If this is how it's going to be all day you're going to be exhausted."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm exhausted now, just thinking of putting up with you for the whole day." He started again and they fought. Hermione again ended up on the floor. This went on for hours, the same routine, until finally as they sat back down on the sofa Hermione's stomach growled.

She blushed and Draco laughed, "Hungry?"

"Maybe just a little," she said.

He stood up and held out his hand, "Let's go to the great hall and get something to eat."

She thought, "What about the other students?"

He shrugged, "We can hate each other when we get there and then leave a minute after the other and then come back here."

Hermione nodded, "Good plan." They left the cave and Draco closed the entrance. They walked down the dirt path hand in hand in silence. When they got close to the school they pulled away and went separate ways. They went into the great hall and sat down at separate tables. They ate and then waited for a while. Suddenly Draco stood up, telling his friends he had somewhere to be.

He went behind her and whispered: "Act like I just insulted you and wait until I walked out the door, pull out your wand and come storming after me." She did so. She had an angry look on her face and waited until he was gone. She got up, pulled out her wand and went after him, leaving the sounds of mocking Slytherins behind her. She walked to the path and met him at the rock they had sat on before.

She smirked, "Am I still mad at you?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, are you?"

She smiled, "Yes."

He raised his eyebrows, "And why are you angry with me Granger?"

She shrugged, "I just am." He chased after her until they got to the cave. Behind it was a patch of grass that they ran around until Draco finally caught her and threw her to the ground. They both collapsed on their backs, laughing.

They caught their breath, "So, still angry with me?" Hermione shook her head. She lay it on his stomach. He took her hand, "How is it that my enemy is the person I feel most comfortable talking to?"

She shrugged, "I ask myself the same question. Another question is, how did you find this place?"

He shrugged, "I was really angry one day and came out here, I found it on a fluke." He looked down at her, "Whenever you need a place to talk to me or be alone in silence you can come here. Owl me and I'll come if you want me to."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Draco, I wish I knew this part of you before this."

He smiled, "I wish I had had the courage to show it to you." They lay there for a long time, watching as the sky darkened. "We should get going back, it's getting dark out and Potter and Weasley will worry about you."

She chuckled, "They tend to do that, especially when you're around." They got up and walked back to the school and went to bed.


	3. Waking Up Ginny

**(I don't own anything)**

As Hermione walked back to the common room alone she was startled by a voice behind her.

"Miss Granger, how nice to see you." she turned to see the headmaster standing behind her.

She smiled, "Hello professor."

He stood beside her, "I happened to notice you were spending time with Mr. Malfoy earlier, is everything all right?"

She nodded, her heart pounding in her chest, "Yes of course, why do you ask?"

He looked at her intently, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

She shook her head, "No." He looked at her still. "Alright fine, I'm spending time with Malfoy, but he isn't that bad when you get to know him."

The headmaster smiled, "I know, I think you should explain to Mr. Potter, he's worrying about you."

She nodded, "I will, eventually. But right now it's a good idea to keep to myself."

He nodded, "Take care of yourself Miss Granger." With that he walked off. She walked up the stairs and through the portrait door to the Gryffindor common room. She went into the girls' side and up to her bed. She changed and lay down falling asleep easily.

A couple of hours later there was a banging sound on her window. She awoke to someone shaking her awake.

"Hermione, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open, "Ginny? What are you doing?"

"Your owl woke me up, here." She handed Hermione the letter and walked back to her own bed. Hermione opened the letter.

_Hermione_

_Come outside._

_Draco_

She grinned and grabbed her cloak. She crept quietly out of the common room and down the stairs. She opened the large door as quietly as she could. She looked around and saw a light coming from the corner. She walked towards it and saw him lying in the grass.

He looked at her and smiled, "Did I wake you?"

She grinned and walked over, "No, you woke Ginny who woke me." He laughed and pulled her down beside him. She looked up at him, "Professor Dumbledore saw us today."

He looked down at her, "Did you tell him?"

She shook her head, "No."

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you lying to me?"

She looked down, "No."

He placed his cold hands on her stomach again, "Hermione?"

She squirmed, "All I said was that I didn't think you were all that bad. That's all I said I swear."

He laughed, "Alright I believe you but if I found out that you're lying…"

"I know, I know." He smiled and hugged her close. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. "He wants me to tell Harry."

She felt him stiffen, "But you won't will you?"

She shrugged, "I'll have to eventually, but right now no."

"Why aren't you telling him now?"

"Well." She said, "One, he would kill us both, and two, you told me not to."

He grinned, "So, you're listening to me now? What happened, you get scared of me?"

She squirmed, "Have I ever mentioned your hands are cold?"

He laughed, "I've been told, is it bothering you?" He started to pull her hands away.

She caught them, "No, just don't attack me."

He laughed, "No promises." She grinned and looked up at the star filled sky, she sighed. "What?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. It feels wrong…but right at the same time, being here with you. I feel like I don't have to act like know it all Granger around you, but it also feels like I'm betraying my friends."

He looked down at her, "If you want to tell them that you're spending time with me you can, I just don't want anyone seeing the real me."

She sighed again and sat up, "I'm afraid to tell him, I'm afraid to tell Harry because he'll think that I'm betraying him."

Draco sat up and held her, "If he's as good as you say he is he'll understand."

She looked up with tears in her eyes, "And if he doesn't? If he thinks that I'm a horrible person and that he can't trust me anymore, what do I do then?"

He hugged her tightly, "If either of them thinks that, they don't deserve to have a friend like you."

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Do you think I'm a traitor?"

He shook his head, "You are not a traitor; you're helping another student find themselves like you found yourself."

She raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I've found myself? I'm sitting here with a Slytherin crying."

He looked at her shocked, "Is that a bad thing?"

She thought for a moment, "Yes." She grinned and he started to move his hands, tracing circles around her stomach.

She giggled as he decided to speed up his tracing, "Do you want to rethink that answer?" She nodded her head and he stopped, "So I'll ask again, is that a bad thing?" She shook her head, "Good answer."

She looked up at him with interest, "Why do have such a fascination with tickling me?"

He looked around like he was making sure no one was listening, "Don't tell anyone I said this but I like having power over other people, and it's sort of the only thing I have over you."

She stood up and brushed herself off, "Harry has got to hear this." Draco looked at her with wide eyes and started to get up. She laughed and started running.


	4. No More Secrets

**(I don't own anything)**

Hermione ran away from Draco, around and around, laughing. He whipped out his wand and Hermione fell to the ground. She whipped out her own wand but Draco knocked it out of her hand. He fell to the ground beside her and attacked.

She was laughing when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind them. "I hope you two are enjoying yourselves."

Hermione pushed Draco off, "Professor, we are so sorry, we just…"

He raised a hand to silence her, "You are not in any trouble Ms. Granger," he said.

She looked at him confused, "Then why are you here?"

He put his hand down, "I am here because Mr. Potter has been looking for you."

Draco was standing behind her, "Aw, your boyfriend's looking for you." She elbowed him in the gut and he fell to the ground in pain.

She turned and looked at him, "Just because we're friends doesn't mean I won't hurt you."

The headmaster looked at her, "I just thought I would warn you, he is on his way here."

She smiled, "Thank you professor, but why would you warn us?"

He smiled back, "I can see many things Hermione, and one of them is that you have no intent on telling Harry that you are with Draco."

"Well…" she trailed off and looked at the ground.

The headmaster nodded, "I know you too well Miss Granger. You should know not to try and lie to me."

"I'm sorry professor."

"It's alright, but I think you two should be heading to bed, Mr. Potter will be here any moment."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you professor, have a good night." He nodded in response and walked away. Hermione turned to see Draco still lying on the ground. She shook her head and helped him up.

He smiled, "I won't forget what happened you know. I'll get you back."

She laughed, "You can try. Now go before Harry gets here. If I can get him to leave then I'll go find you in the courtyard. If not then I'll owl you to go to bed." Draco nodded and walked away around the corner. Hermione walked over and grabbed her wand off the ground. She sat on one of the stone benches and waved her wand around, watching as it left a fading trail of light. Suddenly Harry's head popped out of nowhere, floating in the air. Hermione was so startled that she dropped her wand. "Harry!"

He laughed and removed his cloak. His body came into view and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, I just couldn't sleep that's all."

He nodded, "You should try going back to bed, it's late and we have school tomorrow."

She smiled, "You worry too much Harry. Go to bed, I'll be fine." He nodded and gave her a kiss on her lips. They deepened it and then pulled away.

He smiled, "You know where to find me." She nodded and he left. As soon as he was gone she got up and ran to the courtyard. She crept up behind Draco and grabbed his sides. He jumped and turned around.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "That almost convinced me I wasn't the only one who was ticklish."

He wrapped his arms around himself, backing away, "Hermione if you dare…"

"If I dare what?" She was backing him into one of the walls of the courtyard.

"Hermione don't, please don't." His back was pressed against the wall.

She laughed and pushed away from him, landing beside him, "Come on Draco, I'm not that stupid. You do have the advantage in this case I wouldn't even try."

He glared, "So I just begged you not to do something and made myself look like a weak idiot for nothing?" She nodded and grinned. He was about to attack when he stopped and looked around, "Someone's here." Hermione took out her wand. She turned to walk in another direction when she bumped into someone that wasn't even there. She screamed and jumped. Draco pulled her behind him and pointed his wand at the area where she had bumped into something.

Harry removed the cloak, "Hermione how could you?"

She looked at him in shock. "Harry…"

He cut her off, "Why are you with him? Is this why you ran off today? Is he better than I am?"

"Harry it's not like that, we're just friends." She pleaded.

"You're friends with Malfoy? This is the boy has hurt you to the point of crying. He's the enemy and you're _friends_ with him?"

"Harry please…"

"No I don't want to hear it. If you want to be friends with him fine, be more then friends, because I can't have a girlfriend who is friends with someone who might try to kill us." He put on his cloak and walked away. Hermione sunk to her knees and started to cry.

"I knew this would happen I knew it I knew. He'll tell Ron and everyone else, I'll have no one."

Malfoy sat down and pulled her into his lap, "Everything will be alright. The last couple of nights I realized something, do you want to know what it is?" She looked up at him and nodded. He smiled and wiped her tears from her eyes, "I finally care about someone other than myself, and I don't care if people know."

Hermione sniffed, "What about your father, and the other Slytherins?"

He smiled, "Like a very smart girl once told me, I don't have to do what's expected of me."

She smiled through her tears, "Thanks Draco." She leaned into him and closed her eyes. She felt safe knowing that he would be here, "You really don't care about the others?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. You are more important to me than what people think of me. And if people don't like it, they'll just have to live with it."

She laughed, "I'd like to see that conversation in your common room. 'Did you hear? Malfoy's hanging around that mudblood.' 'Really, I think he's gone mad.'" He laughed with her. "Draco could you let me down, I feel sick?"

His hand found its way under her shirt and rested on her stomach. "Better?" She nodded, feeling the nausea settle down. "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing." She shook her head. "Alright, but we can't stay here all night so that I can keep a hand on your stomach."

"Why not?" she asked.

He smiled, "Well for one thing, you're practically shivering, and two, we have school tomorrow."

She frowned, "I think I want to skip class."

He gasped in mock horror, "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

Hermione laughed, "I locked her in a closet." They both laughed.

He looked down at her, "We should go; I'll walk you to the common room. Come meet me in front of the great hall before you go to eat tomorrow, we'll sit together."

She smiled, "I'd like that." He got up and they started to walk, hand in hand, to the Gryffindor common room.

From behind the bushes Harry watched as they walked off. He had heard every word of what they had said to each other and it hurt. Hermione was better off with Malfoy.


	5. New Spell and a Kiss

**(I don't own anything)**

The next day Hermione was waiting in front of the great hall, watching all the Gryffindor students glare at her as they went for their meal. Harry and Ron walked by and she turned away.

Suddenly she felt arms around her shoulders and a chin on top of her head. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, happy to hear Draco's voice. "Harry and Ron walked by and looked at me. They both hate me, and so does everyone else in Gryffindor."

He smiled, "Well then it's a good thing I don't hate you anymore isn't it." He let go of her and she turned around.

She smiled at him, "You sure you want to do this?"

He nodded, "Like I said, you're more important." They both smiled and walked into the great hall. Everyone stared at them as they walked to the Slytherin table. Hermione was feeling uncomfortable and Draco took her hand. "It's alright, I'm right here."

They walked to the table and sat down. Draco's friends came over, "Hey Malfoy, what's with the mudblood?"

He glared at them, "Hold your tongue." He said, "Hermione is here because I want her to be here. Do you have a problem with that?" Being a Malfoy he knew that what he says goes. They all shook their heads and sat down.

All through breakfast they were staring at Hermione and it was making her even more uncomfortable. She looked up at them, "Could you stop staring at me?"

One of them smirked, "Make us." She was about to pull out her wand when someone else did it first. The Slytherin had his eyes shut and he couldn't open them. She looked beside her to see that Draco had his wand in his hand and was grinning at her. The other Slytherins stopped staring at her and started staring dumbfounded at Draco.

Hermione took another bite of her food and Draco put his lips to her ear, "You know he's always had that look on his face."

She laughed and coughed, "Draco you're going to make me choke."

"I think that was the idea mudblood." She glared at the boy who had said it.

Someone cleared their throat loudly behind her, "Miss Granger, shouldn't you be sitting with your own house?" Snape was scowling.

Draco cut in, "I invited her to eat with us professor. It's my fault."

Then the headmaster was standing beside him, "Leave them be Severus, Miss Granger is doing no harm." Snape motioned to the student who still had his eyes shut.

Draco grinned slightly, "Again, my fault professor."

Dumbledore smiled, "It's nice to see this side of you Mr. Malfoy. I trust I will see more of it."

Draco nodded, "Of course, as long as Hermione is here." Hermione blushed and looked down, starting to eat her food again.

Once breakfast was over Hermione and Draco separated to get their books, they both had Defense against the Dark Arts class next. They met in front of Snape's classroom and walked in together, there was one thing Hermione didn't like and that was that Harry was in this class as well. He glared at her as she walked to her seat and sat beside Draco.

Next they went to Dueling club. Draco didn't actually belong there but he didn't have a class then so he went with Hermione to hers.

"Alright," said the professor, "I want everyone to find a dueling partner, go out anywhere and practice. I will stop by every pair to make sure you are working. Go now." Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and ran out of the class. They ended up in a field about thirty feet away from the school.

Hermione smirked at Draco, "Care to duel?"

He smirked back, "Of course." They went around in circles, casting spells and blocking them. "Hey Hermione, I learned a new spell last night, do you want to see it?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

He smirked, "eam tangere!"

Hermione fell to the ground laughing. "No! Draco stop, stop!" She was rolling around trying to make the tickling stop but it was no use. Her breath was coming short and she got an idea. She pointed her wand at Draco, "eam tangere!" Draco fell to the ground laughing and Hermione stood up. "Say you're sorry and I'll stop."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she put her wand away and went to help him up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him. "You're going to pay for that." He wiggled his fingers over her stomach and she started to giggle.

"Draco don't it was self defense."

He stopped and looked at her, "Fine, but you will tell no one of this, understand?"

She laughed, "And if I do?" He slid his hands onto her stomach, under her shirt. "Okay, okay I won't." Draco laughed and started to pull his hands back but she caught them, "Don't."

He grinned, "Should I be worried?"

She shook her head, "Not at all, it's just that I've gotten used to it." She rested her head on his chest.

He looked down at her, "Would you hate me if I did something stupid?"

"Like what?"

He removed one of his hands and lifted her head to his, "This." He kissed her gently and for a moment she was in shock. He pulled away, "I'm sorry." She brought her hands behind his neck and kissed him again. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

When they finally pulled away Hermione was out of breath, "That was, um…"

Draco laughed and hugged her close, "Sorry again."

She grinned, "Don't be, it was nice."

He sighed with relief, "I thought you might have slapped me and told me to never speak to you again."

She laughed, "Do you want me to?" He kissed her again. She smiled, "Point taken."

He looked her in the eye, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked up thinking, "I don't know. I mean you're nice and all but…" He looked at her like he was surprised. She laughed, "I'm just joking with you Draco, of course I will." He glared at her and started to tickle her. She giggled uncontrollably, "I'm sorry! Stop please stop!" He stopped and kissed her gently. She smiled at him, "I like this new Malfoy."

He laughed, "So do I."

She nodded, "We should probably get back to dueling." He sighed and got up, holing out his hand for her. She pulled out her wand and threw him back just as the professor appeared. "Gotcha." She jumped up and grabbed his wand from where he had dropped it.

He shook his head, "That's wasn't fair." She shrugged.

The professor looked at Hermione, "Well done Miss Granger, you may have the rest of the class off." He disappeared and she shrugged.

She helped Draco up, "I'll be back, I have something I need to do." He nodded and she walked away.


	6. Revenge and Forgivness

**(I don't own anything) **

By 'have to do something' she meant go to the washroom. On her way there though, someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed and pulled out her wand. It was knocked from her hand by none other than Harry potter. He had tears in his eyes as he glared at her with his wand pointed at her heart.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"Hermione, how could you even think of being Malfoy's girlfriend? You betrayed me!"

She rolled her eyes, "Harry you broke up with me and told me not to be your friend. You can't blame me for finding the good in someone."

"Malfoy has no good in him! He's using you Hermione! If you can't see that then maybe you're as bad as him. You would rather him then me? Fine!" He waved his wand and she screamed in pain. "Stupid mudblood shouldn't even be here!" He ran off and Hermione dropped to her knees, her head was exploding with pain and her chest felt like it was being ripped in two. She knew the spell; he had used the broken hearted spell. She sat there crying, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Hermione!" Draco had heard her scream and had come looking for her. He dropped down beside her, "Who did this to you?" he waved his wand in front of her chest and the pain started to fade. She threw herself into his arms and cried. "Who did this to you sweetheart?"

She wiped her eyes, "Harry."

He looked up and glared, "Come on, let's go see professor Dumbledore." He lifted her into his arms and walked to the headmaster's office.

"Mr. Malfoy, what happened?" asked the headmaster when he saw Hermione.

Draco put her down and looked up, "I'm sorry to disturb you professor but there's no one else I trust her with."

"Did Mr. Potter do this to her?" Draco nodded, "Well then, Draco you do what you need to, I will make sure no harm comes to Miss Granger."

Draco sighed with relief, "Thank you professor," he looked down at Hermione, "Stay here." She nodded weakly and he walked off.

He got to the portrait door of the Gryffindor common room and didn't know what to do then. He saw Percy walking towards him. "Percy, could you ask Harry to come out?"

Percy looked at him, "Why?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I just want to talk to him about Hermione."

Percy sighed, "I'll see what I can do." He walked through the portrait door and walked up to Harry who was sitting by the fire place. "Harry, there is someone waiting for you outside the common room." Harry nodded and got up. He walked out of the common room to find a very angry Malfoy.

Draco pushed him up against the wall and put his wand to Harry's throat. "I know you feel betrayed and I understand but you had no right to do that to her. If you ever hurt her again I will kill you."

Harry pushed him away, "She deserved it, stupid mudblood."

"Listen to yourself! We traded places! You were always the one protecting her and I would be the one you were protecting her from. We completely switched it."

"No we didn't! I'm trying to make her see sense, you don't care about her!"

"The hell I don't, she's all I care about. I don't care if people see us together I don't care about my image all I care about is keeping her out of danger. She's lost everything except me, her boyfriend, her best friends, her regular friends; she can't even sit with her own house anymore!" Malfoy was screaming at him.

"She shouldn't have been sneaking around with the likes of you!" he screamed back.

"She didn't tell you because she knew this would happen! How many times must we tell you Harry we were just friends! We're more than that now thanks to you, and I promise you, if you touch her again you will be dead or brutally beaten by morning." With that he turned and walked away.

Hermione was sitting in a corner, hiding from the headmaster. "Miss Granger, why are you hiding?" he already knew the answer.

"Everyone hates me; you must hate me as well."

He shook his head, "I'm far from hate Hermione. Give it time and this will pass."

She shook her head, "No it won't, and Harry and Ron will always hate me; I betrayed them."

"Betrayal is not finding another friend."

"It is when that friend is a Malfoy."

He sighed as Draco ran into the room. He looked around, "Where is she?" The headmaster pointed to the corner. Draco rolled his eyes, "It's all right Hermione, I dealt with it, he won't hurt you anymore." She slowly crawled out from the dark corner.

"I feel sick." She said as she walked into his arms.

He put his hand on her forehead, "You're running a temperature, I think we should get you to the hospital wing." She nodded, feeling dizzy. Draco started to pull her along.

"Don't bother with me; you're going to be late for potions."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Since when do I care about school?" She rolled her eyes and let it go. At the hospital wing Draco was asked to wait outside while Hermione was being checked.

A women walked out, "You can go see her now." Draco nodded and walked in. Hermione was lying on one of the hospital beds.

He sat on the edge of the bed beside her, "So?"

She looked up at him, "She said it was a side effect from the spell and that I should be fine after an hour or two."

He took her hand, "That's good. Do you want me to stay or are you still concerned with my missing potions class?" he smirked.

She smirked back, "Is there an all of the above?" They both laughed. "I want you to stay, but I'll help you catch up, with your average you're going to need it."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "I won't do anything now because you're sick but when you're better you should be very scared."

She smirked, "What should I be scared of…You?" she started to fake laugh at her own joke.

He shook his head, "Alright that's it…" He grabbed her ankle and ran his nails along her foot.

"Draco no!" but it was too late; Hermione had burst into giggles and couldn't reach her wand on the bed side table. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Draco sneered, "Sorry won't save you this time Granger." He continued his attack on her feet. After a few minutes he stopped and let her catch her breath.

"I really am sorry, old habits die hard."

He chuckled, "I know." He leaned in and gave her a kiss. It deepened and she loved how much she trusted him, even after everything he had done to her in the past years. Someone behind them cleared there throat. Draco turned and saw Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Neville standing behind them. "What do you want?" he growled.

Ron came out and spoke, "Hermione, we heard what Harry did and we realized how horrible we've all been to you."

Ginny spoke up, "I know that we abandoned you but if there is any way you could try and forgive us…"

"There's a free self-inking quill if you want it." Fred winked at her and winced as his sister elbowed him hard.

Hermione laughed; "Of course I'll forgive you." They all hugged her.

Draco sighed and Ron laughed, "I think Malfoy's happy to have you off his back."

He rolled his eyes and Hermione laughed, "Nah, he couldn't get rid of me if he wanted to." She smiled at Draco.

He smiled back, "So you're all okay with us, you know…" They all nodded, "Good, because it wouldn't matter anyway."

Ginny laughed, "Same old Malfoy." They went on for the next couple of hours sitting and talking until the woman came back in and told Hermione she could leave. She looked at her friends nervously as they walked to the great hall for lunch. She didn't want to have to face Harry again.


	7. A Tough Decision

**(I don't own anything)**

Hermione walked with her friends and Draco into the great hall. She turned to her boyfriend, "Could we maybe…um…" she looked down.

He caught her chin with his finger and brought it up, "What is it?"

She looked at him, "I know it may be uncomfortable but could we maybe sit with Gryffindor?"

He smiled and kissed her lips gently, "Whatever makes you happy."

"Could you two not snog in front of us, it's sort of, well, creepy and disgusting." George was covering his eyes with his hand.

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "You're just jealous because you've never kissed anyone."

He stared at her, "What makes you say that?"

She smirked, "Because every time I stay with your family I see you snogging your pillow."

His eyes widened as everyone laughed, "That is not true."

Ron was laughing, "Sure, sure it's not George."

"Oh would you all stop fighting." Ginny looked at Hermione, "Harry is coming and I have to do something that will reveal something and I need you to promise me you won't hate me."

Hermione hugged her, "I promise that no matter what it is I will not hate you." Ginny nodded and backed up from Hermione as Harry came up.

"Hello Ginny." He wrapped his arm around her waist and was about to kiss her when she put a hand in front of his mouth stopping him. "What's wrong?"

She sighed, "We're over Harry."

He looked confused, "What why?" he looked at Hermione, "Is it because of her?" Ginny nodded, "Why do you care, she's a good for nothing mudblood?"

Ginny slapped him hard, "Harry Potter you are the worst person I have ever met and shouldn't be allowed at this school. Hermione is my best friend and more of a witch then you will ever be. You had no right to use that spell on her and I have had enough of this. Just because she did the impossible and found good in that good for nothing Malfoy does not mean she is a traitor or any less of a friend. I hope you live a lonely miserable life." She walked over to Hermione and stood beside her.

"I agree." Ron came up and stood by his sister.

"And me."

"And me."

"And me." Fred, George and Neville had joined them.

Harry looked bewildered, "You can't be serious."

"Your parents would be ashamed of you right now Harry, think about that." And with that we all walked and sat with the rest of the Gryffindor students. Every once and a while one of them would steal a worried glance at Draco but no one said anything to protest. Harry was sitting alone at the end looking down at his food. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had thought about his parents and how disappointed they would be if they were here. He shook it off and got up, deciding he no longer wanted to eat.

Hermione had a class without Draco in it after lunch. He walked her to her class and gave her a quick kiss before she went in. She sat in her seat and class started. She had professor McGonagall for transfiguration. Halfway through class there was a knock on the big wooden door.

"Sorry to disturb your class professor but I have to speak with Hermione Granger, it's urgent." She stiffened at Harry's voice.

"Alright, but not too long," Hermione stood up and walked out the door, her heart was pounding in her chest and she had a hand on her hand. As soon as she was outside and the door was closed Harry was pressing her to the wall. He was gentle but it was still uncomfortable.

"Hermione, I know I have been…I don't even think there is a word to describe how awful I've been to you."

"Vulgar, rude appalling, your choice." She pushed him away but he grabbed her wrist.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry that I did that to you. Please forgive me Hermione." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Harry, you turned against me, called me a mudblood many times, went out with my best friend and used an illegal spell to hurt me; I can't just forgive you for that." She ripped her hand from his grip.

"I know," he said, "But please just think about it. I still love you Hermione."

She glared, "Whether or not I forgive you won't change the fact that I'm with Draco. Now move out of my way." She pushed him away and ran. She ran all the way to the cave that Draco had showed her. She waved her wand and ducked inside. She sat on the sofa and thought; she couldn't make this decision alone.

Draco was just getting out of class when Hermione's owl swooped down and dropped a letter in his hand.

_Draco_

_Please come to the cave, I need you._

_Hermione_

That was all he needed, he took off running. He found Hermione sitting on the sofa staring into space.

He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, "Are you alright?"

She looked at him, "Harry came up to me."

Draco glared, "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No, he apologized for hurting me. I just don't know if I can trust him again, he said that he still loved me. I can't make this decision on my own; I need you to tell me what to do."

He sighed, "You know that I wish that I could do it for you and make this easier but the truth is I can't. I can help though. How do you feel about Harry, right now when you think of him what do you feel?"

She thought, "Sad, angry and scared."

He nodded, "Okay, do you trust him?"

She shook her head, "No, but I feel bad about leaving him in the dark."

He sighed again, "I think you should do what your heart tells you to."

She chuckled, "Funny how I always seem to ask the wrong people for help."

He raised an eyebrow, "How is that?"

"I ask you for help to make things less complicated and you make it worse. What are you good for?"

He hugged her close and kissed her neck, "You might want to take that back." He kissed her neck again.

She giggled, "And why would I do that?"

He kissed her neck again and started to trace circles up her sides with his cold finger tips. "Because in these past few days I have learned where your worst spots are and I will use them against you."

She started to giggle more and more, "Draco that's not fair."

He smiled, "Life's not fair Hermione, you should know that by now." He used his nails to trace long lines up and down her sides.

She was giggling uncontrollably now. "Draco stop!"

He just moved faster, "There's one thing that will make me stop Hermione, just say it." He started to scratch around her stomach. Hermione suddenly got an idea. She turned around and kissed him deeply. He stopped his attack and kissed back.

When they parted Hermione smiled, "I'm sorry, you're doing your best to help me and I really appreciate it." She kissed him again. "I'm going to have to make a decision fast. I love you Draco."

He smiled, "I love you too Hermione." They sat in the cave for the rest of the day, until it was time for dinner.


	8. All Her Friends

**(I don't own anything) **

Hermione didn't know how she would get through this meal without bumping into Harry. She knew it would happen he just hoped that she would do the right thing. She and Draco sat down with the rest of the Weasleys.

Harry came over, "Mind if I sit here Hermione?" She sighed and motioned for him to sit. He smiled and sat down, "Have you thought about it?"

She sighed again and took a deep breath, "Harry, you realize that no matter what happens it's me and Draco now right?" he nodded, "And you're okay with that?" He nodded again. She sighed, "Then I forgive you, it will take some time to trust you, but I forgive you."

He beamed happily, "Thank you Hermione, and I promise you it will never happen again." They sat and ate their supper. After supper Draco walked into the Slytherin common room to see his old friends and his father waiting for him.

He stopped in his tracks at his father, "Draco Malfoy why am I hearing of your fraternizing with a mudblood?"

Draco took a deep breath, "Father who I date is my business you are not permitted to be here so I'm asking you politely to leave."

His father looked at him speechless, "Draco, you will stop seeing this Hermione Granger or I will have you removed from this retched school."

Draco looked at his friends, "Out." They all obeyed. Draco turned to his father, "Why are you doing this father?"

"Draco you are my only son and I want the best for you," he said with a sort of menacing sympathy.

"Then let me be who I want to instead of expecting me to carry on the family business."

"The dark lord expects you to join him."

"Well maybe I don't want to! Have fun in Azkaban because I will be standing with Hermione and Harry, and you'll be rotting in prison." He ran out of the common room and transported himself into Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Professor my father is a death eater. He is in the common room and I need him out."

The headmaster nodded, "You did the right thing Draco." Then he disappeared.

Hermione ran into the headmaster office, "Professor, I just heard… Draco?"

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What did you hear?"

She giggled, "Well since you're here I suppose you already know." She leaned in and kissed him. "How are you?"

He shrugged, "My father is going to Azkaban and Voldemort is looking for me. Other then that I think I'm good."

She sighed, "It will get better. I bet during Christmas Break Ron will let you come with us to their house. Although I don't know if it's big enough for your ego."

He laughed, "I'll get you back for that later."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure you will. But what do you say? Do you want me to ask him?"

He sighed, "It is getting near that time isn't it? Another few days and school will be out." He smiled at her, "Sure, but you have to help me with shopping; I've never done Christmas shopping before."

She gawked, "Really?"

He nodded, "Never had presents either. My father thinks it's just another stupid holiday that shouldn't exist."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well then, we'll have to change that won't we?" She kissed him deeply. When they pulled away she smiled, "Come on, let's go find the Weasleys." They walked out of the headmaster's office hand in hand.

Ron and Ginny were sitting fooling around when Hermione and Ron walked over.

"Hi Ron, hi Ginny." Hermione said happily.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Hermione looked Ron in the eye, "I have to ask you something." He motioned for her to go on. "Would your mum mind if we brought Draco along with us for the holidays?"

He thought, "Dad might, but he'll lighten up after a while. I'm sure mum wouldn't mind. I'll owl her and ask."

Hermione hugged Ron tightly, "Thank you, you are the best."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

She turned and smiled, "Friend wise."

Ginny cleared her throat, "Excuse me?"

Hermione looked at her, "Male friend wise." They all laughed.

The next few days went by quickly.

"Ron have you heard anything from your mum?" Hermione was eating her lunch with her friends. "We leave tomorrow."

He shook his head, "I haven't gotten anything back, I hope that stupid owl didn't get lost again." Just then Ron's owl came in and dropped a letter onto his already empty plate. He read it and laughed. He handed it to Hermione.

_Ron _

_I don't mind if Draco comes along, just be sure to steer clear of your father. He's been having trouble with his job lately; Draco's father disappeared and left all his work not done. Be sure to tell Hermione I'm proud of her for taking the time to get to know him. I love you and I'll see you soon._

_Mum_

Hermione laughed and handed the letter back. She turned to Draco, "Pack your bags." He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Again," George said, "Stop snogging in front of us."

Hermione pulled away and laughed, "Fine. Have fun with your pillow." His face turned bright red and everyone laughed.

"Draco do you have any way for me to get her back? You know, you being her boyfriend and all."

Draco laughed when Hermione glared at him, "I do, but I won't tell you."

George frowned, "But why not?"

"Because she knows how to get me back even worse." Hermione burst out laughing at that. Draco raised an eyebrow, "Hush up, I still have to get you back, maybe George and I will team up."

Hermione stopped laughing and glared, "Do not."

Draco hugged her tightly and laughed, "And how exactly do you plan to stop me?"

"Draco please don't."

George grinned, "Draco please do."

Draco laughed, "I think we should go out to the courtyard, don't you?" Hermione shook her head frantically. He laughed and got up still holding her around the waist. "Come on George, time for pay back." They all got up and followed them to the courtyard. Harry admitted to never knowing about how sensitive Hermione was, and they all had a good time. Hermione managed to grab her wand and throw them back eventually and they stopped. She was happy to have all her friends back, and to have a very unexpected new one.

**(okay so this was supposed to be the last chapter but I really wanted to do the Christmas thing, you know Draco's first Christmas, so if you want me to R&R and give me some ideas for gifts for everyone from Draco and Draco from everyone. Plz & thx.)**


	9. Christmas

**(I don't own anything!)**

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Ginny walked into the Weasley house. Draco hesitated at the door.

Hermione took his hand, "What's wrong Malfoy, scared?" He grinned at her and pulled her close. She kissed him and pulled him into the house.

Mrs. Weasley walked down the stairs, "Oh there they are!" she hugged her children and turned to Hermione and Draco. She took Hermione into a hug, "I am so proud of you." Hermione went back to Draco.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, thank you for letting me come for the holidays." Draco nodded.

She smiled, "It was not a problem I'm happy that Hermione took the time to find the real you. Every time I saw you with your father I thought to myself 'how would he be if that monster wasn't around to put words into his mouth.' Not that your father is a monster…" she was flustered with words trying not to offend him.

He grinned, "It's alright, he is a monster. Has Mr. Weasley found out why he's not at work?"

She shook her head, "No, have you any idea?"

He nodded and Hermione traced circles on his hand with her thumb. "I think I should tell Mr. Weasley where he is and who put him there, I think it might make him hate me less."

She nodded and stepped back so she was facing everyone, "Well then, who wants tea? I just made a fresh pot. And there are brownies in the oven, should be ready soon."

Ron smiled at Draco, "Mum makes the best brownies you will ever taste." Draco smiled and nodded in response.

Fred walked over and hit his shoulder playfully, "Come on Malfoy lighten up. No one is going to shove words down your throat here. Have fun, be yourself…you know the yourself that's not a jerk."

Hermione laughed, "That's not possible." She saw the evil grin on Draco face and ran. She ran out the door and into the tall grass that circled the house. Draco followed her and then stopped. He looked around until he heard movement, to which he moved toward as quietly as he could. Hermione looked around and saw nothing suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist and dragged her out of the grass. She screamed and trying to get away but he was too strong.

Draco leaned his head down to her ear, "Gotcha." He pinned her down and attacked. All she could do was scream and laugh. Everyone ran out and then stopped, seeing that it was only them fooling around.

"Help me!" Hermione said between giggles.

Ginny backed away with her hands up, "I'm not getting involved in this."

Fred and George turned to her, "What makes you think you're safe?" they grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

"Mum wouldn't approve of this." Ginny said in an attempt to stop them.

"Mum wouldn't approve of us opening Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, but we still did." They attacked and she too burst into giggles.

Suddenly Mr. Weasley appeared, "What on earth?" he looked at Fred and George attacking Ginny and Draco attacking Hermione. Both girls were turning bright red. "Alright boys let them up, girls need to breathe." All the boys stopped and Hermione and Ginny gasped for breath. "Draco, it's nice to see you again." He nodded toward Draco.

Draco stood and held a hand out for Hermione, "And you sir, may I speak with you for a moment?"

He nodded, "Yes of course, I think you should all come inside it's getting a bit cold out here." Everyone followed him into the house and sat down in the living room. "Now," he said, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Draco looked uncertainly at Hermione. She nodded and urged him to go on, "It's about my father. I thought you should know where he's been."

"Ah, alright, well where has he been?"

"Azkaban, he was in the common room one day and we talked and he was telling me not to be with Hermione anymore and threatening to take me out of Hogwarts so I went to Dumbledore's office and told him that my father was a death eater and that he was in the common room and he thanked me and took him to Azkaban. I just thought you should know that he didn't just disappear and I'm sorry that you got all his work."

He was going to go on but Hermione stopped him. "Draco breathe." He started breathing again and nodded.

Mr. Weasley spoke, "Thank you for explaining, I had no idea he was a death eater."

Draco nodded, "He wanted me to become one as well. I told him I wouldn't do it, that I would be standing beside Harry and Ron and everyone else fighting against them."

Hermione took his hand, "You were very brave. You're safe with us."

He hugged her and smiled, "I know, but it's nice to know that I'm not alone. I can't help but wonder though, what would have happened if this never did. I don't think I would have ever stood up to my father. I would have never gotten to really know any of you, and I would have become a death eater like my father."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Yes, well, that didn't happen. We are all happy to have you in our lives now aren't we?" She looked around at everyone and they nodded.

Draco looked at Mr. Weasley, "I hope now you won't hate me as much as before."

Mr. Weasley smiled in return, "I never hated you. I thought you were annoying and stuck up, but you can't hate someone you know almost nothing about."

Draco smiled at Hermione, "So that's where you get it from." She laughed and nodded her head. Mr. Weasley looked confused.

Harry spoke up, "That's what Hermione said when he said that the first time."

Hermione looked at Harry, "How do you know that?"

He looked down, "I was sort of…watching…from the window. That's why I ran out."

She laughed and shook her head, "You never seize to amaze me Harry."

Mr. Weasley looked at everyone, "Yes well, I think we should all get some sleep, big day tomorrow. Harry, you're sleeping in Ron's room. Draco you have the option of sleeping with Hermione in Ginny's room or with Fred and George in their room."

Draco looked at Fred and George, "I think I'll sleep with Hermione, if it's alright with her?"

She smiled and nodded. George looked at them, "You do know these walls are not sound proof right?" She picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at him. It hit him in the face, "Just making sure."

She rolled her eyes, "You know I'm not like that."

"Ah, you used to not be like that. You're hanging with Malfoy, who knows what you're like now?" She whipped out her wand. She raised it and someone plucked it from her hand. She turned to see Draco holding her wand away from her. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. Everyone laughed, but she kept frowning. Draco flicked her wand towards George and he suddenly had a pig snout for a nose. Hermione giggled a little.

Draco smiled, "I see that little smile, come on let me see it." She shook her head. He poked her side and she squeaked and smiled. "There it is."

She glared at him, "That wasn't fair." Everyone laughed and shook their heads.

George pointed at his nose, "Hello? Boy with a pig nose over here." Hermione laughed and grabbed her wand from Draco. She waved it at George and he went back to normal.

"We should get our things," she said, "Come on." With that everyone got up, got their things and went to bed. Hermione slept soundly in Draco's arms.

The next morning came quickly and Hermione didn't want to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open eventually when someone started to stroke her hair.

She looked up to see Draco smiling at her, "Good morning."

She moved the hair from in front of her eyes, "Good morning, how long have you been up?"

He shrugged, "An hour or two, I didn't want to wake you."

She smiled, "Where were you last year, or the year before that? I swear Harry practically jumped onto the bed trying to wake me up last year."

Draco laughed, "Well, you looked so peaceful I just couldn't wake you. Everyone else is downstairs, do you want to go?"

She smiled, "I suppose we should, Ron is very impatient when it comes to Christmas." She got up and almost fell over. Draco caught her and held her around the waist as they went down the stairs.

The first thing they heard was Harry, "Maybe I should go see if they're alright, Hermione doesn't normally sleep this late Christmas morning."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's because you pull me off the bed and drag me down the stairs every year." Everyone looked up from Ron and Harry's chess game.

Mrs. Weasley got up and gave Hermione a hug, "Happy Christmas dear."

Hermione hugged her back, "Happy Christmas Mrs. Weasley."

"Did you have a good sleep?" Hermione nodded, "That's good. Now that every body's here let have some breakfast shall we?" Everyone got up and into the dining room. After breakfast they started opening presents. Draco grinned and handed a gift to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley opened the little package and took out a set of keys. He looked at Draco confused.

He laughed and pointed to the door, "Go look."

Mr. Weasley walked outside and then ran back in, "Draco Malfoy you did not get me a car."

Draco shrugged, "It's been sitting in the garage for a while and Hermione told me about harry and Ron driving your old one into the weeping willow at Hogwarts so I thought I would give it to you."

"Hermione!" Ron glared at her.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" Harry threw in.

She raised her hands in surrender, "I'm sorry, it just slipped out one day that's all. It's not like I told him about the time when you…"

"Shut up Hermione!" They said together and Hermione burst out laughing.

Mrs. Weasley opened her gift and gasped, "Draco this is beautiful." She pulled out a quilt from the box.

"I thought you would like it." He handed Fred, George and Ron a gift. They opened it and thanked him for the gift. He handed Ginny and Harry their gifts.

Ginny opened hers and gasped at what was inside the long box. She pulled out the newest broomstick, just came out a few days ago, and it was by far the fastest. "Draco this is…wow."

He smiled, "There's a card in there too." She looked down and sure enough there was a little envelope that had 'top secret' written on the front. She opened it and read:

_Ginny,_

_Happy Christmas. I hope you like the broom, Hermione says you're quite fond of Quidditch. And for god sakes just ask Harry out already, I see the way you look at him. I may be a Malfoy but I'm not blind._

_Draco _

She laughed, and closed the card. She looked up at Draco, "Thank you for the broom, and mind your own business."

He laughed, "Trust me. Harry open yours."

He did and gasped, "Were did you find these?"

"It's a long story, I just thought you might want to have them." Harry pulled out his parents wedding rings.

He looked at Draco, "Thank you." He smiled and nodded. He handed Hermione a small box. She took it and smiled. When she opened it she gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace, the pendant at the end was a heart and on the back it had her name written on it.

She took it out of the box, "Draco I don't know what to say. "

George spoke up, "A thank you would be a good start." Hermione pulled out her wand and he covered his nose. Everyone at the table laughed.

She turned to Draco and gave him a hug, "Thank you Draco I love it."

He smiled, "I thought you would." He gave her a kiss.

After opening presents they all sat around and talked. Draco now had a knit sweater, a new spell book full of rare but not dangerous spells, a bag of Fred and George's sickening candies, and an engraved pocket watch from Hermione. All he could think of was how this was the start of a new life, and was most likely the best day of his life.

**(ok so this was the last chapter, sorry it took so long it has been a rough time for me.) **


End file.
